


Gut gemeint

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [23]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!?"</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/97508.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut gemeint

**Author's Note:**

> (Sommer)Challenge: Aussagen: Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!" - fürs Team  
> Zeit: ca. 15 Minuten  
> A/N: Last minute Schnellschuß ... (Am 30. September, 0:00 Uhr, ist die Sommerchallenge von 120_minuten zu Ende gegangen. In einem hektischen Endspurt haben wir alle nochmal mobilisiert, was zu mobilisieren war ... Das hier war mein letzter Beitrag, um 23:35 Uhr)

***

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!?"

"Ich -"

"Wie um Himmels willen - bist du noch ganz dicht? Muß ich mir langsam Sorgen machen?"

"Frankie, jetzt reg' dich doch nicht so -"

"Vaddern!"

Herbert hatte zumindest soviel Anstand, einen etwas verlegenen Eindruck zu machen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, daß er das ehrlich meinte.

"Wie kommst du bloß auf so'ne Idee?"

"Na, du hast mir doch gesagt, daß der Professor und du -"

"UNDERCOVER!" Manchmal war es wirklich zum Verzweifeln, daß sein Vater ihm keine drei Sätze lang zuhören konnte und immer nur die Hälfte mitbekam. "Ich hab' doch gesagt, das ist eine verdeckte Ermittlung, und ich brauche vielleicht Boerne, weil ... weil Nadeshda da nunmal nicht in Frage für kommt. Vielleicht! Ich habe vielleicht gesagt!" Zum Glück war es dann doch nicht soweit gekommen, daß er Boerne hätte fragen müssen, und wenn sein Vater nicht -

Herbert räusperte sich. "Bist du sicher, daß du nur deshalb -"

"Vaddern!" Er sah rot. Wirklich und wahrhaftig. Bis jetzt hatte er das immer nur für eine Metapher gehalten. "Du bringst das wieder in Ordnung."

"Aber wie soll ich denn -"

"Mir egal. Sieh zu, wie du in seine Wohnung kommst, und mach das rückgängig."

"Aber -"

"Jetzt. Sofort."

Sein Vater hörte endlich auf zu diskutieren, drehte sich brummelnd um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Nachbarwohnung.

Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Herbert es schaffte, die Glückwunschkarte abzufangen, bevor Boerne sie in die Hände bekam.

* Fin *


End file.
